It is known to crimp a wire cable to a terminal.
A cable harness constructed of wire cables formed with aluminum wire core provides a wiring alternative for vehicle manufacturers that allow a vehicle to have decreased mass where the aluminum cable harness is employed. A decrease in the vehicle's mass may result in desired increased fuel economy for the vehicle. A challenge with aluminum wire cables is ensuring robust electrical connections to corresponding terminations. Terminals electrically connect a lead of the aluminum wire cable to electrical components disposed on the vehicle. Undesired oxides disposed on the lead may negatively affect the electrical performance at the lead/terminal interface due to a high resistance connection. Enhanced electrical performance for lead/terminal interface may be attained when undesired oxides are broken down on the lead, so that when the lead and the terminal are connected together, a reliable electrical and mechanical connection may be consummated.
Thus, what is needed is a robust crimp connection that mechanically and electrically connects a lead of a wire conductor to a terminal where a bonding process is performed on the lead to break down oxides prior to the lead being crimped to the terminal.